This invention relates to a kit of structural building elements which can be rapidly assembled to form a living or working space.
The growing demand for living space throughout the world, the migration of large sections of the population in particular in the xe2x80x9cthird worldxe2x80x9d due to economic causes, as well as a sudden need for living space at the time of natural catastrophes such as earthquakes and floods, have introduced greater interest in prefabricated house construction in recent decades. However, there has been an absence of satisfactory solutions for rapid provision of the living space requirements.
Emergency accommodation, able to be used in a modular system for marginal groups of industrial societies requiring help, largely correspond to the strictly cuboid shaped accommodation. Such structures are moved and erected more or less like metal container and also connected as such
Wide-scale rejection of the aforedescribed container temporary accommodation has hitherto obviously largely prevented a related further development. Thus, at the present time, no economical developments for the needy of the xe2x80x9cthird worldxe2x80x9d and beyond are available. Internationally active industrial groups are therefore occupied for native collaborators in the xe2x80x9cconstructions in the open countrysidexe2x80x9d in the xe2x80x9cthird worldxe2x80x9d with their own developments, but which should not be disclosed to the public as quickly by way of architectural publications or the like.
It is the object of the present invention to close the gap pointed out by offering very economical prefabricated houses for settlements in rural areas of the xe2x80x9cthird worldxe2x80x9d, and in country areas to provide accommodation, e.g. for hunting, fishing and other recreational pursuits, using normal handling equipment in container ports and ships as well as in railway and road transport systems.
A major problem to which the present invention is directed is the provision of a building system which is capable of being erected and assembled rapidly on a site to produce an adaptable living space but, at the same time, is readily transportable.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a kit of structural building elements for rapid erection and assembly to form a living space having a ridged or pitched roof, wherein the elements are linked together and comprise a central prism-like element and corresponding outer elements, said elements being arranged so that in a first state, suitable for transportation, they form an essentially cuboid structure having an overall length not exceeding that of a standard 40 foot freight container and, in a second state, the outer parts are raised to form a roof ridge line.
Thus, in its simplest state, the present invention provides a group of three structural parts, a central prism-like element and a pair of outer parts, which nest with the central part in a first transportation mode, to form a cuboid assembly having overall dimensions which generally correspond to those of a standard, international freight container. Consequently, in its first mode, the structural parts can be readily handled and transported using normal handling equipment in container ports and ships.
In order to fit in nesting engagement with the prism-like part, the outer elements each have a generally trapezoidal shape with 6 faces, including a sloping face, which interfaces with one of the sloping side faces of the prism-like element, when the parts are in their transportation or storage mode.
In order to enable the elements to be erected quickly to form a living space with a pitched or ridge-like, roof line, the outer elements are linked by a hinge device at their inner apices and the prime-like inner element carries guides or rails on its sloping faces. Consequently, when the two outer parts are pushed towards each other, they ride upwardly on the guides until their inner sloping faces come together. This movement is accommodated by pivoting of the outer elements about the hinge device. When viewed from one end, the three main structural parts fit together in the assembled state with a major joint in the form of an inverted Y at the lies of contact between the sloping inner faces of the outer parts and the interfaces between the sloping faces of the prism-like element and faces of the outer elements which form the bases in the transportation mode. This inverted Y-shaped joint line permits the assembled building to expand or contract in response to changing ambient temperatures without damaging the structure of the building. A mastic sealing compound can be introduced into the joint.
Advantages of the basic structural building system of the invention include the fact that the main walls and roof surfaces are formed directly from the basic elements and the parts nevertheless take up only the overall volume of a standard freight container. A building having a pitched or ridged roof is more attractive and practical since rain and snow runs off, rather than lying on the surface as is usual with flat roof structures. The structural building system is also advantageous in that the necessary height for a two-storey building is achieved in its erection, whereas conventional modular building systems require the placing of additional units on top of ground floor units.
Another advantage is the possibility of erecting One or two storey structures without the need for cranes of similar lifting equipment, the elements being capable of being erected by simple jacks.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and specific embodiments as shown in the accompanying drawings.
The embodiments of the invention lie within the limited framework of the external dimensions of cuboid-shaped 40 foot freight containers, such as are used in world-wide freight traffic, are illustrated in the drawings FIG. 1 to 19 and will be described in detail hereafter.